Popularity War: Book 2
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Eva's story continues in this compelling sequel where she must not reveal Eragon's secret. However, it's not easy when the King is a master at manipulation and has requested her presence at court. Will she be able to out-wit the King, or will she turn into his puppet in order to ensnare the new Rider?
1. Prologue

**Popularity War**

**Book 2**

**Prologue**

Deep within the walls of the castle, a Shade by the name of Durza walked along the halls for the throne room. King Galbatorix wanted an audience with him, a sure sign that the King was upset. The poorly lit and drafty castle would have sent a chill down his spine if he were still human.

He remembered the day he turned into a Shade; his mentor, Haeg, was murdered by bandits. Back then, his name was Carsaib and he had summoned spirits to avenge Haeg, but the spirits were too strong and took over his body, creating a Shade. He was re-named Durza and had no choice but to live out the rest of his life possessed by the demonic spirits. He hated who he had become at first, but over time, he had accepted who he was and took pleasure in tormenting others. In his heart, he served no one but himself, despite the work he did for the king.

Durza did not mind at the moment. He was practically the Kings right hand man, a position he dare not complain about, even when Galbatorix was upset with him. He knew no one else could fill his place, so he ended up getting away with his mistakes, though not without some pain inflicted upon him. He was not looking forward to that, however, he did have news that may spare him from that fate.

As he turned a corner, the throne room doors could be seen. Two men stood guard by them. They wore armor with the Kings insignia on the breast plate and held spears. At their waist, they also had a sword. To Durza, they looked pitiful. He knew that if they were to attack him, he could dispose of them with a single word. When the Shade was close enough to the doors, the guards opened them.

The throne room stretched before him, stone pillars, three on each side, stood at regular twenty foot intervals. In between the pillars were long rectangular stained glass windows which let in multi-colored light to shine upon the stone floor. A crimson rug ran from the entrance of the room to the golden chair at the other side where the King sat waiting for his guest.

King Galbatorix was fierce in both looks and temperament. He did not yell, however, he would talk in a cold, menacing tone when he was upset. His green eyes shone through the darkness like a green fire as they gazed at Durza. Galbatorix's face was clean shaven, the sharp angles of his jaw piercing the air. His skin was lightly tanned and he had raven black hair that went down to his shoulders. "There you are Durza. I have been kept waiting." Galbatorix's voice was stentorian, making it known to his guest that he was in an ill mood.

"My apologies, your majesty." Durza replied with a modulated tone. He finished his approach and kneeled.

Galbatorix grunted and gestured for the Shade to stand back up. "I've heard that you have been unsuccessful in catching this new Rider."

"You have heard correctly. The farm boy is a slippery one, but rest assured that I will capture him and bring him to you."

"Really? How do you plan on accomplishing this?"

"I've got some news that may interest you." Durza said, instead of answering the kings question directly.

The King raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Aye." He paused for a moment and then announced, "I have learned where the farm boy is from."

Galbatorix let loose his breath and bellowed, "And this news will help us? How?"

"It will when I tell you that the boy is from Carvahall."

Instantly, the Kings lips formed a small sly smile. "This is excellent news. I am impressed, Durza."

Durza bowed his head, proud of his news network. "Does this mean you will give me another chance?"

"It does," Galbatorix replied without hesitation. "However, it is not as simple as you think. I need to punish you for failing me the first time, and I want you implement a plan I have just come up with. Do you understand?"

Durza howled and shook his head as a stinging pain coursed through his body, immobilizing him.

"Next time, I will not be as lenient. Now, send word to have Lady Eva Whikim join me here at court."

Miles away, a woman with wild curly brown hair crossed her arms as her golden eyes stared at Eva. On the floor, a black cat-looking creature sat licking his paws. An entire minute almost passed before the woman exhaled loudly and exclaimed, "Fine, you can leave early!"

Eva shrieked, "Oh thank you, Angela!"

Angela rolled her eyes at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Did you think I would stop you? Go! Shoo!"

Without hesitating, Eva lifted up her skirts and dashed out of the little shop, glad that her employer let her off work. The chill had left the air as the Spring sun shone upon her back while she ran. As usual, the city streets were packed, so she had to weasel her way around as if she were in a maze. By the time she arrived at her uncles house, her skin sparked in sweat and she was heaving. A manservant opened the door for her and she slowly walked inside, the shade instantly cooling her hot body. When she had calmed her breathing, she sprinted up the stairs and into her room where she changed out of her sweaty clothes and grabbed her leather travel box.

By evening, she felt satisfied that she had everything packed for her trip back to Carvahall.


	2. Villages of Despair

Popularity War

Book 2

Chapter 1

The front left wheel of the carriage landed in a hole in the muddy road. With a sharp tug, the wheel escaped the hole and continued forward. Inside, the passengers were jolted, but they ignored the movement as they focused on their conversation.

"I know you were only in Teirm for a short time, but how did you like the city?" Richard asked his niece.

Eva shrugged. "The sea was beautiful, I must admit, but I do not feel that city life is for me."

"I understand. I will miss your company."

"I will miss you too," Eva said, which was surprisingly true. Her uncle was not a horrid man; he had treated her well during her stay in Teirm and she was grateful to get to know him. Within a month she noticed how similar he was to her father, Lord Whikim. Both prepared their tea the same way with extra lemon, cream, and a dash of sugar. His compulsion for perfection and polite, kind-hearted mannerisms were also very much the same. Even his appearance held a striking resemblance.

However, one of the main differences is that Richard respected the king while his brother had become wary. Eva was sure the king was to blame for most of the people's distress, even though she had no real proof. To avoid arguments, she held her tongue around her uncle, silently dismissing what he said about the man leading their country.

The carriage hit another bump. Eva groaned as pain seared her bottom. "How much longer until we reach the village?" Not only did her bottom hurt, but her back as well; riding in a carriage for two weeks was not pleasant at all.

"We have roughly another week."

Eva groaned again. "So long."

Richard could not help but chuckle. "Oh, you will survive. Imagine how thrilled you will become once we get there. You won't care about the pain caused from the journey when you see Eragon again," he winked.

A rush of heat filled Eva's cheeks at the mention of Eragon's name. Her body ached, though this time for her love. The longing to hold him close and kiss his lips had become overpowering, making her tired. With nothing else to do, she allowed her body to rest, wishing that when she woke up, she would be in Eragon's arms.

Four days later, Eva could see the outline of Palancar Valley. Her excitement grew until they passed through Daret. The village was barren, sending chills down her spine. It was a gorgeous Spring afternoon, but the sight of an empty village was enough to turn the day sour. As they passed through the village square, bodies of both men and beast could be seen rotting on the ground. Eva cried out in horror, fearing what had become of her village if Daret had become a place of death.

"This is not good. We should head back." Richard was about to tell the driver to turn around, but Eva stopped him.

"Please, we came all this way. I have to make sure Eragon is alright." Tears started to brim her eyes.

"Eva, look around. We are not safe here, I'm sorry."

She refused to give in as she continued to beg her uncle. At long last, he relented. "Fine, but we will abandon the carriage and travel on our horses."

Richard sent the driver back to Teirm while he pressed forward with his niece. He cursed under his breath for giving into her demands, but he had become strangely curious as well. Whatever happened in Daret must be reported to the king, and perhaps a person in a neighboring village had the answer.

They pressed on through the night eager to get to Yazuac. They did not even have to enter the gates to realize that the village had fared no better than Daret. To spare them the horrific sight of dead bodies, they skirted around the village and made camp in the afternoon a few miles away. Both needed rest, even if it was a couple of hours. It was well after nightfall when they could hear the rushing of the Anora River that marked the mouth of Palancar Valley. They made camp next to the water and fell into a deep sleep.

Richard awoke when a cold droplet of water landed on his face. He looked up at the overcast sky and drew his coat closer to his body. Next to him, Eva was still sleeping. He decided to take care of himself before waking her, giving her a few more minutes to sleep. When he came back, he found her already awake, chewing on some bread. She handed him a piece and they ate in silence. After, they mounted their horses and headed towards Therinsford, praying to any god above that the village was not lifeless.

Smoke could be seen rising from chimneys as they neared Therinsford, making Eva and Richard feel a sense of relief. The villagers were heavily armed and questioned the visitors, leaving them alone once they proved themselves to be no threat. Richard revealed what they saw in Daret and Yazuac and asked if anyone could explain what had happened, and most importantly, why it happened.

"Unfortunately, we do not know why their villages were brutally attacked. We had beasts come here, but they left quickly for Carvahall. It is as if they finally found what they were looking for."

Richard thanked the man. "Carvahall is our destination. We will find out what happened and report back here, is that fine by you?"

The man nodded. "You be careful, you hear."

"Thank you. We will." Richard and Eva purchased a few supplies before leaving. From the villagers, she also learned that Roran had gone back to his farm after tragedy had befallen his family. Eva's heart sank, but she made herself continue on with her journey.

A day and a half later, Carvahall came into view. Excitement and happiness were two emotions that never arose as they neared the entrance of the village. Instead, worry and depression followed them and it never relented, even when Eva saw the faces of familiar people, like Gertrude and Horst. Receiving no welcome, Eva swallowed hard and dismounted her horse, Whikim.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Where's Eragon?"

As if his name were a curse word, the people's faces contorted into disgust. "He's not here." The voice boomed off the wooden houses and made Eva jump. Stepping out from behind the crowd, Roran clenched his fists and walked towards her.

"Then where is he?" Eva held her ground, demanding answers.

"I don't know. He fled a few weeks with Brom, but not after destroying the farm and getting my father killed." Roran shook as his emotions raged. Never had she seen him so upset, and his news made her absolutely sick to her stomach.

"No…" she trailed off in disbelief.

"Go take a look for yourself if you don't believe me. I hate him—I hate Eragon!" He spat at his cousins name.

With tears in her eyes, Eva scrambled onto her horse and sped down the path towards the farm as if she were racing time. Trees lashed at her face like the claws of a cat, but she ignored the scratches as she flew past. Then, suddenly, she halted her horse. The old farmhouse no longer had structure as it lay scattered across the property. Even the barn was destroyed, the corpses of the animals hidden under the rubble.

All the wonderful memories she had of the farm felt like a far off dream she gazed upon the wreckage. Before she knew it, she was crumpled on the ground crying uncontrollably where nothing existed except her grief.


	3. Loyalty

Popularity War

Book 2

Chapter 2

Darkness. Nothing but the never ending darkness. That's all Eva could see. Once in a while muffled voices could be heard, and she tried to follow them, but then they will disappear and she would be alone once more. Time did not exist. She did not know how long she had been stuck in the dark, left to wander on her own. She remembered crying. She remembered grief. She remembered screaming into the constant night, but no one could hear her. When the voices came, they never responded to her misery. They were there to mock her instead.

"Eva."

"Eva."

"Eva!"

Bright light penetrated her eyes, making her wince and close them right away. "Oh, sorry." It was a male voice that spoke softly to her. "I'm glad you are awake now. I was so worried about you." She felt him touch her arm, the warmth seeping through her body like a hot beverage.

Eva swallowed the little moisture she had in her mouth and croaked, "Where am I?" Her eyes still ached, so she kept them closed.

"You're at Gertrude's. She's been taking care of you for the past three days."

"What about you? Do you still hate him…and me?"

She felt the man stiffen next her. "What? I never hated you. I was upset, that's all. Anyways, let's not talk about it while you are ill."

Eva slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. She could tell he was exhausted, but he forced himself to stay awake to make sure she was watched over. His eyes were soft, but his appearance was hard with unkept hair on his face and head, dirty clothes that had a few holes, and his skin looked pale in the dim light.

"You must be hungry?" Eva nodded. "I'll have Gertrude bring you some soup."

He stood up to leave, and before he did, Eva grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Roran."

Roran gave her a quizzical look. "It's not your fault."

"I kept the secret too. I knew it was dangerous and I still said nothing, so yes, I feel guilty."

Roran took a deep breath to steady himself and then left, saying nothing.

The next day, Roran came to visit her again. Eva was doing better and after their brief conversation the other day, he wanted some answers. Sitting in a chair next to the bed, he quietly asked, "What are you hiding?" Behind him, her uncle could be seen and his ears perked up when Roran asked the question.

Eva sighed. "I can't tell you, Roran."

"My father is dead and my home destroyed, don't you think I deserve to know?" He growled.

"Probably…" She trailed off.

"Probably?" Roran looked disgusted. Before he could say anything else, Richard spoke.

"If I am the reason you can't tell him, I will leave." In fact, he started to do so afterward.

"No, please don't go. I can't tell him for other reasons, not because you are in the room." Eva said frantically.

Richard stepped closer to the bed. "Fine, I'll stay if it makes you feel calmer."

Roran still had his nose crinkled at her. "What can you tell me then? Hmm." His voice boomed, making Eva flinch. After, he softened his demeanor and apologized. "I just want to know what happened."

Eva turned her eyes away, ashamed. "I know."

"Then tell me."

"Please, don't. I can't." Her lips began to quiver.

Still, he remained steadfast. "Tell me."

"I…I…"

"Tell me."

"It's the…" she stopped herself before she could continue, an image of Eragon in her mind. "No, I won't say, so do not ask me again."

Roran pounded his fist on the nightstand, cursing under his breath while Richard told him to take a deep breath and calm down. Eva started to shake as tears streamed down her face. She was terrified but she had to stay strong.

When Roran had controlled his temper, he only asked her one question, "Why?"

"No one can make you tell them what happened if you are ignorant. They would have to leave you alone, unlike me who has to be tormented by the same question over and over again." Eva played with her fingers as who spoke.

She heard Roran exhale before he said, "Not knowing is more torment than hearing the same question again and again."

A strange sensation overcame Eva. Her head began to throb and she felt as if she was no longer in her body. The feeling lasted only mere seconds, going almost as fast as it came. No one around her even seemed to notice behavior so she made no fuss about it. She remembered what Roran had said and replied. "What if something happened to Katrina?"

"What?"

Eva froze, feeling weird again. She felt dizzy and decided to lie down in her back. Her breathing became heavy as she tried to calm her churning stomach. "You need more sleep." Richard put a hand on Roran's shoulder. "We should go."

"Hold on." Roran growled before addressing Eva again. "What do you mean if something happened to Katrina?"

Staring deep into his eyes she whispered, "You would do anything to protect her."

Roran stood, defeated. Her love for Eragon prevented her from saying anything about the situation and she made him understand that he would do the same for the one he loved. He grabbed Eva by the hand, kissed it, and then said, "He should feel honored if he knew how loyal you are to him."

There was a knock at the door. Richard was standing next to it, so he opened the door to reveal Gertrude. "Sorry to intrude."

"No, you're fine," Richard smiled. "We are just about to leave."

"Well you may want to stay put a while longer. I have something for you." The middle aged woman pulled out a letter.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Lord Hamish, which worries me."

"Oh?" He was unfamiliar with Carvahall's tax collector. Gertrude didn't say anything else, so grabbed the letter and opened it. All eyes were on his when he read the letter, and then rub his forehead, his indication that he was troubled by the news. "It's from the King. He is requesting Eva at court."

Eva begged, her uncle, telling him that the king would want answers like Roran. She told him how the king will not be as forgiving, forcing her to say what she cannot reveal. However, when she recovered, Richard took her to Uru'baen, the capital of Alagaesia. As she gazed at the castle looming before her, she became scared for herself and for Eragon.


	4. I cannot defy my heart

**Popularity War**

**Book 2**

**Chapter 3**

Eva sat in the courtyard watching elegantly dressed men and women chatting the afternoon away with no care in the world. She guessed they had no idea what was going on in Alagaesia, their ignorance keeping them safe in the Kings presence. Even if they did know, she had a feeling they would not care. After all, the hardships were affecting peasants, not them. She used to feel that way too.

She reflected back to her life in Carvahall before her father's business began to fail. Her house was vast and filled with numerous servants cleaning, cooking, washing, and obediently doing as they were told. Eva was kind to them, but she knew other households treated them otherwise. However, that did not mean she treated the villagers the same. Eva had once stuck up her nose at them, especially when Cassandra was around.

How she used to crave for the attention. Her mother was very popular, so she had to be as well. Though, her mother was popular because she was nice and generous. Her father used to hold balls, inviting everyone no matter their status. Then, her mother died. Eva felt her heart throb at the memory. Until then she was friendly, but after, she had turned cold and focused on her silly reputation.

Eva had to learn the hard way that she did not need to be a snob to be popular, even among the elite. Not in Carvahall at least. Uru'baen was different. Everyone was a snob. Everyone. She was surprised when the servants regarded her with a cold shoulder, leaving her no one to really talk to. A few young men tried to get her attention, but she brushed them off and they eventually turned their attention to other women.

Her physical environment was no better. She was confined to the castle grounds, which consisted of the castle and its gardens and courtyards. Eva had to admit that the gardens were stunning. There were even flowers, like a blue star-shaped one she had found, that she had never seen before. Mixed in with the various plants, there would be statues and fountains, each craved out of white marble. Birds and insects flew around making the gardens feel so alive compared to how dead she felt inside.

Utterly bored, Eva stood up from the bench and started to make her way inside. As she did so, a servant boy intercepted her and announced that the King wanted to see her right away. It was about time. Eva had been in Uru'baen for a week and not once had she had an audience with the King, leading her to wonder what his true intentions were. Every day she would wake up and eat breakfast in her room. Then, she would either walk around in the garden or find a book in the castle's library and read for the day. Usually it was a mixture of both. In the evening, she had dinner in the grand hall with all the other nobles before going up to her room for bed.

There were times when Eva would catch glimpses of her uncle, but since she arrived, she had no quality time with him. She noticed how the king kept him busy, making her feel very uneasy. Upon arrived she had the notion that she would be with her uncle the whole time, but that was not the case at all. After taking a moment to gather her courage, she followed the servant to the throne room. A guard opened the door and the servant left. She saw the king sitting in his chair at the end of the room and slowly stepped forward.

"Eva, how nice to see you." The King smiled at her. "Please do not be shy, come forward some more."

Eva was standing about ten feet away from him and stepped forward another five, daring to go no further. She then curtsied. "You're highness. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, but first, how do you like it here? This is your first time at court, isn't it?"

"It is. You have beautiful gardens here and I've been spending most of my time in them. The fresh air is quite invigorating." She did not want to sound negative at all.

However, the king looked displeased. "Have you made any friends since you arrived?"

Since the answer was no, she said nothing back. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Hmm. I may have to change that." Galbatorix paused for a moment, and then said, "Well, there is no need to keep you waiting any longer; I am sure you want to know why I wanted to see you. Several months ago, I learned that there is a new Dragon Rider by the name of Eragon and then, recently, I discovered that he was from Carvahall. My question is this: how familiar are you with this boy?"

Eva gulped. The King already knew about Eragon's secret, but how? She concluded that he had spies everywhere and had to come up with a true, but vague answer. Lying to the king was extremely difficult. "I know of him, if that is what you are asking. He grew up on a farm ten miles away from the village."

"Interesting." Galbatorix put his hands together and raised them to his lips as he gazed sharply at her. "Anything else you wish to tell me?"

"I'm not sure what else you want to know." She had the urge to fiddle with her dress, but she restrained.

The king let out a breath and lowered his hands after he had scrutinized the young woman. "You disappoint me, Eva."

"I'm sorry, your highness." She didn't know what to say, so she apologized.

"Oh, you should not feel bad for me; you should feel bad for yourself. I did not want to do this the hard way." Galbatroix stood up and walked towards her. Eva stiffened, trying not to panic as he approached. His finger hooked under her chin making her stare forcefully into his emerald eyes. Her heart raced and she began to quiver. Suddenly, the king began to chuckle. He let go of the woman and stepped back.

"What is it?" This time, she did play with the folds of her dress.

"You. You're so pitiful that it's ridiculous. I can read you as plain as day and you insist to act ignorant."

"What are you going to do to me then?"

"Not much, I assure you. I want Eragon and you are going to help me bring him here. After all, you are his lover; how can he resist you?" Galbatorix snarled.

There was no use continuing her feigned ignorance, so she boldly said, "No. I will not help you."

The king raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think it wise to defy me?"

Eva swallowed hard. "Of course not, but I cannot defy my heart either."

"Interesting." That's all the king said before he approached her again with a sly look.

"What is?"

"Love."

"Love?" Eva asked, quizzically.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Galbatorix was staring deep into her eyes once more.

She nodded, "Yes…"

"Yet you still deny my request?"

"Yes."

"Then there is only one thing I can do since you will not willingly help me." The King grabbed her by the shoulders, making her cry out in pain as his nails dug into her skin. His face drew closer to her ear and he whispered her true name.

Eva instantly collapsed to the ground with her head in her hands, screaming violently. She no longer had free will over her body and mind and the King was making her obey him. She could not defy him no matter how hard she tried. When she could endure no more, Galbatorix retreated back into his own mind. He helped her stand up, wipe her tears, and then sent her to pack. The next day she would travel back to Teirm.


End file.
